The Sweet Escape
by C Nelson
Summary: It's Summertime and Bella is with the Cullens and the School year is slowly coming closer! ExB
1. Handwriting 101

**Author's Note: OK for anyone reading my Bones fics, sorry I haven't updated. I've had some family issues; I'll try to update those A.S.A.P.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Bella, it will be fun." Edward told me as we walked out of my house. He was trying to get me to watch scary movies with him and his brothers and sisters. No way was that going to happen, but then again he was dazzling me.

"Fine." I said, giving.

"Great, Alice wants you to stay over so leave a note for Charlie and I'll go and get your stuff together." Before I could protest he was gone. So I walked over to the counter, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled, almost unable to read,

Dad,

Alice invited me to stay the night at there house, for movie night, if you need me you know the number.

Love,

Bella

Just as I finished, I felt two strong cold arms come around my waist. Cool breath on my neck. "Bella," He whispered in my ear. "Nobody will be able to read that. I can barely read it and I have perfect eye sight."

He expected me to write a note to Charlie when he was dazzling me like this, I think not. After a moment he seemed to realize that I wasn't going to move, he laughed lightly and took his right hand from my waist and flipped the paper over. Then he grabbed my right hand and re-wrote the note. After he was finished it was legible and it looked like my writing. He laughed again when he saw me stare at the paper for a moment, but the truth was I was hoping he would forget about making me watch movies all night. No such hope.

"Let's go, Bella. Alice wants to play Barbie today." I paled, if that was possible. Edward laughed again. God, I loved his laugh.

"Don't worry, love, she can't keep you from me forever." Edward said as he placed a quick kiss on my check, with his hands still on my waist, guided us out of the door.

The ride there was uneventful; we talked about mindless things and sat through the comfortable silence. About 100 yards from the house, Edward parked the car. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He gave smiled as he turned his body to face me.

"Bella," He already realized my question before I even asked it. "If I keep driving up to the house then-" He was cut short, by non other than Alice. She was knocking on my window. Edward sighed and rolled down the window.

"Oh Edward sometimes I think you forget that I can see the future." She smiled but that was soon turned to a frown when Edward rolled up the window. He just raised his arms in a questioning manner and pointed one finger to his ear.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN." Alice yelled, it made the car shake. "You will hand over Bella." To answer her Edward just nodded in defeat and reached over and unbuckled my seat belt. Alice opened the door at human speed but that was her one big mistake. Edward had already grabbed me and started running down the rode, at vampire speed, to his house. But of course we had to cut through the forest. Edward was booming with laughter as I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck. When he finally stopped, we were in the middle of no where in the forest. Edward set me down on my feet and soon started shaking with laughter. In between breaths he said, "Her face was priceless, I'll remember that forever."

All though I couldn't see what was so funny because, I new she was going to keep me from Edward as long as possible now. I sat down with my back to a tree. After Edward finished laughing he looked around for me. I sat down next to me and in one swift motion; I was sitting on his lap. He put his arms around my waist, the back of my head resting against his chest. After a few moments, heck it could have been hours, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I ignored it. Then I felt an overwhelming feeling to go to sleep. But that was impossible seeing it was only about 4:30 p.m. Then out of no where I felt being lifted off of Edward, then the laughing. I opened my eyes to find Jasper holding down Edward, who was growling. Then I was being lifted again, only this time I realized that I was in Alice's arms and we were running to the house.

**Ok, so what do you think? Reviews are a wonderful thing!**


	2. Into the woods

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I decided that I'll give you a little more, but only because you guys are so wonderful with reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

As we approached the house I new that I was in for a long night with the sleepless vampires, we walked through the back doors though the kitchen. I asked Alice, "Will you please put me down, Alice?" I was getting tried of being the slow human.

"No silly, not only do you walk a little on the slow side," Great another crack on the human, she might as well make a comment about my blushing that would have hurt less. Not that I really cared that I was clumsy. "Besides, wait till you see what Emmet and Rose are up to."

"I would really rather not, Alice." Rose and I had been on better turns, but that doesn't mean that I want to walk in on what ever her and Emmet are doing or where they are doing it.

She just laughed and walked through the door separating the kitchen from the living room. What we or maybe it was just me because Alice had already seen this, saw was Emmet and Rose on top of the piano. With little clothes on. I really don't think I will ever look at the piano again, or at least being mortified. Alice just smiled, still holding me; she walked over to the stairs and got half way up before stopping. Rose and Emmet were still not aware that we were there until Alice called out, "Just don't let Edward catch you." Both Rose and Emmet looked up in time to see a very pissed off looking Edward and a calm Jasper walk through the front door. Both had sticks, leaves, and dirt all over them.

"ROSAILE, EMMET, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PIANO?" Edward yelled at them, they had at least put on there clothes.

"Nothing, Edward." Rose said before disappearing up the stairs so fast, I didn't realize she was gone until she was.

"Emmet, I would run." Alice said calmly as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"Alice, what did you see?" Emmet asked, Alice just laughed. Edward pounced at Emmet.

"Take it outside." Alice said looking over her shoulder, both tumbled out the front door.

**Ok that was just a little to hold you over, till I update again. Well I have to go because I am going to go see HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHONIX!!!!!!! I do love Draco, but not as much as Edward, P.**

**Review!!!**


	3. It came from behind

**Author's note: Ok so when I got home from the movies last night I had 31 e-mails. So thanks you guys. Here's the next chapter. ****And another thing this is set in the summer time, so Bella is going to be over the Cullen's house pretty much every night for movie night and dates with Edward. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

We made it to Alice's room in less than two seconds later. She sat me in a chair in the middle of the room and started doing my makeup with out a word. Then she started smirking. About a whole millisecond later Rose came in, fully clothed.

"Well it's nice to see that you could find some clothes, Rosalie." Alice said still doing my make up.

"Oh, like I haven't seen you and Jasper on the piano." Rose said back say she walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. I was blushing so much I thought I was going to blow up. Alice noticed and she just laughed and said, "Oh just wait till I catch you and Edward on the piano."

**3 Hours Later**

Alice had me in her room for about 3 hours and by the time I got out it was about 8 o'clock. Great, I thought, movie time. Alice, Rose and I walked back down stairs. No one was in the living room when we got down there which was good because it was suppose to be a girl's night, but I really didn't see that happening. Alice made sure that the boys were not in the room not only because of the fact that it was girl's night but because we were all were lingerie. Alice had forced me into this navy blue corset top with boy shorts. Mine was the most conservative.

Alice turned the lights off and sat down in the armchair next to the couch, which had me in it. Rose was in the love seat. Than Rose got up and opened a huge cabinet in the corner of the room. It was filled with movies. Romance, Horror, Comedy and everything in between. We had made a deal that each night one of us would choose the type of movie, alphabetical order. Alice was first. I really should have known what type of movie she would choose, horror. My least favorite kind.

Alice saw the look on my face and said, "Bella don't worry you will thank me for this. Rose went up stairs and got some blankets and pillows." Rose left and Alice picked out about 10 different movies.

"Alice what movie are we watching first?" I asked just as Rose came back down. I wrapped a blanket around myself.

"We'll start out with The Skeleton Key, because that's not too scary." Alice put the D.V.V. in the machine and started the movie.

If that movie wasn't to scary, I was really afraid of what Alice had planned next, but that God I was saved. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet walked through the front door to see Rose and Alice in nothing more than there undergarments. The four of them went upstairs, leave me and Edward alone.

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked as sat down and placed me on his lap.

"Well I was watching movies with Alice and Rose, but they left." I said leaning back into Edward.

"How about watching movies with me?"

"Sounds good." I thanked Alice in my mind for already putting in the next movie, but to my horror, it was Dark night of the scarecrow. I was so afraid that I was clinging to Edward for dear life.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Do think that could really happen? I mean someone coming back to life after death?"

"Well, love, I am dead, correct?"

It took me a minute to realize what he was saying. "Oh." I said.

We were silent for another moment as he kissed to top of my head and then the T.V. went black. Edward and I were sitting in the darkness.

"Edward?" I called out, in the dark.

"Hold on love, I think I hear some thing out side." We were quiet as Edward got up and pulled me next to him. I took his hand and we started walking to the front door, when someone grabbed me from behind.

**Ok so hears the next chapter!!! Review and I will post more. I promise. I think I can post maybe (?) 2 more chapters today and tomorrow. Then not Saturday, most likely, because I have to work then go to a party.**

**Review!**


	4. In the arms of

**Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Here's the next chapter!**

**I am thinking about writing something about Harry Potter, what do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I started to scream when someone's hand has put over my mouth. I was then scooped up into someone's arms. I am really getting sick of that. Before I realized what was going on, I was out the back door and Edward was not where in sight, but thanks God I still had the blanket. I was freezing out, even though it is summer. We were out in the back yard now and I was starting to get a little nervous. A though there 5 vampires inside the house so that's good and Edward is probably looking for me now.

The person, or mass Bella-napper as I shall call them, put me on my feet. I looked at my Bella-napper and wasn't to surprised to find Emmet looking down at me.

"Emmet, why did you do that?" I asked trying to keep calm, but that wasn't to hard because I turned around to find Jasper standing behind me.

"Well, Bella, I haven't gotten to see you all day because you were with Edward and Alice." Emmet said trying to calm me down, but Jasper was already doing that.

"Well if you would please, let me go back into the house that would be great." I said starting to make my way to the door and no one came after me. I made it to the back door when I felt someone come up behind me and out there hands on my shoulder. I turned me head to find Alice behind me, with this huge goofy grin on her face.

"Bella, this is for your own good." Before I could respond, what's for my own good?, the blanket was ripped off of me. I was standing freezing, with no blanket.

I did get in to the house with record time, for a human. I walked back into the living room, to find no one there.

Then I walked over to the other side of the couch and was bending down to get another blanket. I am safe. I did a mental victory, but that stopped when I felt two very strong and cold arms wrap around me waist. Oh no. I very well realized that Edward was standing behind me.

"Well, love, I do love the color blue on you but, I really wasn't expecting this." Edward said as he guided me over to the couch. I still had the blanket in hand. HE sat down before I did I put the blanket around myself.

"Were you expecting this?" I asked curious.

"Well, Alice did tell me that she had bought something blue for you. I should have realized that this is what it would have been. I am sorry, love. I just needed to see it for myself." He said and then snaked his arms around my waist. I put my head on his chest.

"Well, what do you think?" I said closing my eyes, getting ready for sleep.

"Better than Alice's mind could have come up with." He said. He started humming my lullaby.

**The next morning!**

I woke up to find that I was in Edward's room, on this couch. I sat up and looked around. I looked liked it always did. C.D.s one side of the wall and the bathroom door on the other, I looked to the hallway door and then to the end of the couch. One to find that there was my bad on the floor. I grabbed it and took it to the bathroom.

I got out of the shower and got dressed, I brushed me teeth then looked up in the mirror. I looked the same, not difference from any other day. I ran the brush through my hair and the towel dried it. Then the bathroom door slammed open. Alice dragged me out of the bathroom grabbed my sandals and we were out of Edwards room in a matter of 2 seconds. Alice picked me up and carried me down the stairs and stopped at the front door.

The 4 other vampires were in the living room. They were watching some show on T.V.

"Ok bye guys, me and Bella are going out for the day." Alice said. She put me down and opened the front door but Edward was quicker.

"Alice, do you really think that I am just going to let you walk out of here, with Bella, without a word?" Edward asked putting his arm around my waist.

"Mhmmmm, Yeah. You will because I saw a version about this and you let Bella go with me." Alice said, not trying to pry me from Edwards grip.

"Ok."

"Sometimes, Edward, you are a little to protective of little Bella."

"And calling me 'little' is any better how?" I asked.

"It's not, but you are still coming with me. Come on, we will drive my car today." Alice said grabbing me out of Edward's arms before he could kiss me goodbye.

**Ok, there is yet another chapter. More fluff to come, I promise. I might update once more with in the next couple days, sorry. **


	5. Secert lover? Nah

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

We walked down to the drive way and I saw This Black Sapphire Metallic BMW 2007 Z4 M Coupe.( A/N Picture in my profile.) The car was gorgeous.

"Alice, is this your car?" I asked afraid to open the door. She saw my struggle and opened it for me.

"Yup, I never really use it, but I love it. I'll pick you up for school one day in it." We turned out of the drive way and made or way out of Forks. It was a nice day out, cloudy, but nice. Alice put the top down and our hair was blowing everywhere. Alice then put the radio on to the hit music station with, Snap yo fingers, playing. We made it to the mall in Port Angles in no time.

We walked into the mall and we shopped till we dropped. Or Alice did because she paid for everything. Before we left the mall we walked into a small store named Neon. They usually had some cute stuff. Alice walked immediately over to the swimsuit section.

"Alice, I don't wear bikinis. You should know that." I said standing next to her.

"I wasn't looking for bikinis. One pieces are in season right know." Alice said holding up a fire red one piece. (A/N picture in my profile.) She handed it to me

"Oh ok." I said shuffling through the swim suits.

"I don't know, Lauren." I heard an oh-to-familiar voice say. I put my hand on Alice's shoulder and asked Alice, "Why are Jessica and Lauren, here?"

"Don't worry Bella, just wait." Alice said. At that moment Jessica saw me and said, "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I said so low, I knew that only Alice could here. She just laughed and said, "You will know soon enough, Bella."  
"Well, Bella and_ I_ were shopping for some one piece swimsuits." Alice out extra force on the I.

"One pieces? Some of those are so slutty." Lauren said in her annoying voice.

"Well I like the one Bella's holding." A velvety voice said from behind me. I knew it was Edward.

"Edward!" I said as I ran and wrapped my hands around his neck. He titled my face back and pulled me into one of the best kisses we have ever shared. It ended all too soon when Alice coughed. I my face was turning brighter than the bathing suit I was holding. I put my face against Edward's chest, I knew he liked eth warmth that was coming off of my skin. He put his arms around my waist and just held me like that.

"Oh my God, you guys are horrible. I swear you are worse than Emmet and Rose." Alice said as she took the bathing suit from my hands. She had some trouble getting it because my hands were around Edward's neck.

"Can I help you with that?" A voice asked from behind Alice. She turned around and it was Jasper.

"JASPER!" Alice said so loud that it hurt my ear. Edward noticed me flinch and kisses the spot behind my ears.

"You are right, Alice, we are worse than Emmet and Rose, but not as bad as you and Jasper." I said to Alice who was almost to the register with Jasper's arms tightly her waist. Lauren and Jessica hadn't said anything since Edward appeared out of no where.

"Well, Lauren, I think se should head back to Forks. It's getting late." Jessica said as her and Lauren walked out of the store.

"Edward, what were they thinking?" I asked Edward as he led me out of the store.

"Well Jess was ready to jump me and Lauren was ready to kill you." Edward said. We were in the parking lot and Edward was steering me to the Volvo. He opened the door for me and was starting the car in no time.

We made or way to the highway and that's when things started to get interesting.

**Ok there is another chapter. I have to go and get ready for a party, so next update will not be for another day or two.**


	6. Another one bites the dust

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

"Edward, are you mad at Jess and Lauren?" I asked a few moments later. We were almost half way home; I could have sworn on the bible that we pasted Jess and Lauren a few minutes ago.

"Well I am gorgeous. Or so a girl that almost lives with vampires tells me." He gave me my favorite smile and I was lost in him eyes. He pulled the car over and me into his lap.

**Jessica P.O.V**

"I still can't believe that Edward is dating, her." Lauren said with hate in her voice.

"Well, he is." I replied keeping my eyes on the road ahead of me. Lauren shut-up for a few minutes before saying, "Hey, isn't that Edward's car?"

I looked over, it was.

"Pull over and see if they need help."

I was too close to the car to pull in behind them so I had to pull in front of them. I glided into the space in one swift motion. Then a small black sports car pulled in front of me.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella." Edward said taking his head up from my chest, from listing to my heart.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked still stroking his perfect hair.

"Lauren and Jessica just pulled in font of us and Alice and Jasper in front of them." Edward said.

"Oh." Was all I could think of saying.  
He chuckled and then said. "Silly Bella. Alice and Jasper aren't getting out of the car, unless they have to. But, unforgivably, Jessica and Lauren are going to be getting out of there car any moment now."

"Unforgivably, why?"

"Well, because they are going to cut short this." With that he kissed me on each check then brushed his lips against mine. He put his mouth at the top of my jaw and brushed down to my low each neck. He then brought his lips to behind my left ear then the same to my right. He almost touched my lips to my ear then whispered, "Jessica and Lauren saw the whole thing." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well," I said putting my lips almost to his ear. "Let's give them a show." I smiled, because he couldn't read my mind. He brought his lips to mine. They were almost touching when I put my finger to his lips and rolled down the window.

"Hey Jess and Lauren." I said I had my head turned to face them. My finger was still on Edwards perfect lips; he kissed it then brought it down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, his mouth to my ear, "Isabella, you are going to pay for that later." He added a playful growl at the end, low, so only I could here.

"Hey Bella and Edward, we just stopped to see if you guess needed any help." Jessica said.

"Or protection." Lauren added, in a whisper.

"What did you say, Lauren?" Edward said, but of course dazzling her.

"Well, it's just that, oh never mind."

"Well it looks like you guys down need any help, so we will be leave." Jessica said.

"It took her long enough to figure that one out. As a have said before, not a very interesting mind." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What did you just say?" Lauren asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, secrets don't make friends, you guys." Jess added in.

"And who said we were friends?" Edward asked, rolled up the window and speed off, leaving Jess and Lauren in the dust, Alice and Jasper too, and me in his lap.

**Ok there's another chapter. The next one should be up today or tomorrow. Review, please!**


	7. ALICE, not again!

**Author's note: Ok thanks to everyone who review on the last chapter! I started to write a Harry Potter story called My heart will go on. It's about Hermione and Draco. Sorry if you don't like them together but I think that it's prefect because they can't be together. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

We can back into the town lines in almost no time after the Jessica and Lauren incident. I was still laughing and Edward had a huge grin on his face.

"I still can't believe you said that to the. I am very disappointed in you." I said pointing my finger at him and giving him the best mad look I could muster up, seeing I was still trying to hold back the giggles.

"Well believe it love, because it happened. Why are you disappointed in me?" He asked as he pulled into his drive way. We stopped and he learned over and put his face inches from mine. He breathed into my face and I forgot what I was going to say. So I didn't talk. I brought my hand to the side of his cheek and let it rest there. I leaned in closer to him; we were no more than mere inched from each other.

"My dear, Edward what am I going to do with you?" I asked, he answered, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"My love, Bella why must you tease me?"

"Why do you dazzle me?"

"Why do you drive so slow?"

"Why-" I was cut short but Edwards lips on mine and then by Alice knocking on Edwards window. He rolled down the window and said.

"What Alice?" Not hiding the venom (no pun intended) in his voice.

"Well you need to get dearest Bella home before Charlie has a heart attack, which may not be so good at his old age." Alice said and then we were out of the drive way. Edward got me home in record time and drove off after I stepped in the door way.

"I'll be waiting for you." Were his departing words.

"Hey, dad." I said as I walked into the door.

"Hey Bells. How was your day?" He asked from the living room.

"It was good, but I am supper tired, so I am just going to go to bed." I said and started up the stairs, were Edward was waiting.

"Alright Bells, sleep tight." And with that he turned back to the T.V.

I got into my room, saw Edward laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Human minute?" I asked even though I was already at the door.

"Of course." He said in reply.

I took a shower with my favorite strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. I got out and up on my pajamas, and ran a brush through my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom. Edward was still sitting on the bed when I got back. I put my toiletries in my closet and laid down next to him. We stayed like that for a long moment and then he said, "Bella you should get some sleep."

"Yeah I probably should." I responded.

He placed a single kiss on my head then wrapped his arms around me and hummed my lullaby until I was asleep.

The rest of the summer went pretty much like this, I would stay over the Cullen's house almost every night and go to the mall with Alice and Edward and sometimes Rose. It wasn't until school started that I realized that Edward hadn't forgot about 'paying me back' for that day in the car with Jessica and Lauren.

The First Day

Edward just ran to get the Volvo after I was downstairs and had eaten. I grabbed my book bag and coat and headed out the door. The silver car pulled up and I got in. The ride to school was short, but only because of his crazy drive.

We got to school, I unbuckled my seat beat and my door was open and a hand was extended for me to take. I took it and laced my fingers through his. Alice came up, gave me hug and then said, "Bella isn't it just great our senior year."

"Yeah it's great." I said in a monotone voice.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Mike is coming over here to ask how your summer was." He was not happy, probably because he could see what Mike was really thinking about.

"Edward," I whispered back, "What's he thinking about?"

He turned his head to he was inches from me. "Well he is thinking how much he really wants to do this." And with that Edward kissed my softly on the lips. I kissed him back lightly back. Edward ended the kiss far too soon, let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder. Mike was still coming near us, though.

As if on cue Edward told me, "He's thinking that he should ask you out." I could hear Edward roll his eyes and smiles at the same time.

"Well that's not going to happen anytime from now until forever." I replied sweetly. My head was turned to face him. I kissed him once on the forehead, once on each cheek, behind each ear. Then I brushed my lips against his. He brought his forehead down to mine and smiled dazzling at me, I smiled back. We walked to out fist together, leaning on each other as if we would die without the other.

**Ok there is yet another chapter. I am trying to make them longer. Review, please. I don't know how many more chapters I am going to be able to put up this week because I have to baby sit and then I am going to the ****Harry Potter**** book party Friday night and not stopping till I finish, so until the next update. **


	8. Kissing the girl

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I did find some time to update today. I might have some time later today to update the Harry Potter story, also.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I had all of my classes with Edward and yes, Mike, too. Edward was less than happy about this. Edward and I sat in the back of the classes. Mike was sitting usually a row in front of us so he could pick up whatever we were talking about.**

**Mike P.O.V.**

YES! I have all of my classes with Bella, but that means I have them all with him, too. I can't believe this. They are like attached at the hips. It's impossible to get her alone to ask her out to the movies. She is sitting behind me right know and I can hear her and him whispering back and forth. It's disgusting. So far I have made out:

"Edward, stop it, this weekend."  
"Bella, love, please?"

"Edward, _laugh_, stop it, _laugh_."

And that's it, can you believe her?

**Bella P.O.V**

"Edward stop it, I am not going shopping with Alice this weekend." I said, mad that he would even bother to ask when he knows I hate shopping.

"Bella, love, please just go." Edward asked dazzling me with his golden pools and then he started to shower me with kisses.

"Edward, _laugh_, stop it, _laugh_." I told him, but there was no point in trying to stop him, so when his lips came close enough to my lips, I kissed his lips. I responded by putting his arms around my waist bringing me as close as the two desks would allow. I put my arms around his neck to bring him close to me.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen that is enough of that." The teacher said walking into the room. Edward didn't pull away at first and I couldn't because he was, of course, he was dazzling me. But after the teacher cleared his throat for a good long minute, we finial pulled apart but not before he whispered in my ear, "We'll finish this later, when there aren't so many humans around." I smiled at his lets-make-fun-of-the-humans joke. When I finally turned to the front I found every single person looking at me and Edward. He just chuckled. He was probably more than likely reading there thoughts. I scribbled down on a piece of paper, Edward, what are they thinking?

Well, lust, greed and envy. HE wrote back.

I laughed and turned my attention to the teacher.

"Today we will be working in partners. We will be reading Romeo and Juliette. The boys will pick there girl partners." After he said this almost all of the males in the class turned and gave lustful eyes to me. Great, I thought to myself. I put my hand on Edwards back; I could feel the growl rumbling in his chest. I began rubbing circles on his back. He seemed to visibly calm down.

"Now the boys may pick there partners, now." It's a good thing for Edwards vampire speed because, yet again, all of boy's eyes came back to me. Edward stood up and so did I, he wrapped his hands around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder.

After that no one came and asked if I could be there partner. Everyone was having some trouble figuring out whom to be partners with. During a fight that was going on between two gays over a girl, Edward asked to me, "Bella, would you like to be my partner?"

I thought about that question for a moment. "No Edward." I replied and turned around to see his bum founded face looking down at me. Then I restated what I just said, "No Edward, I would love to be your partner." I smiled up at him and he smiled back but there was a hint of something in his eyes.

"Bella, love, you do realize that I still have yet to pay you back for the Lauren and Jessica incident." He replied smugly.

When I didn't respond, he continued. "Well I think that that no kisses for a while will be good." He was still smiling smugly.

"Now that this class has come back to proper order, I think we should start with the balcony scene." This wiped the smile off of his face.

**Ok there is another chapter. I thought it was pretty funny. Review, please.**


	9. WHAT?

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who review on the last chapter! Only 8 more reviews until we get to 100!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

English class was not very interesting, not say the least. It pasted by in a daze, I wasn't really paying attention. Edward and I didn't get called to act out the scene today but the teacher told us that we would be able to do it tomorrow. Hopefully Edward gets over this like mood swing about no kisses. The rest of the morning was easy enough, and then lunch came.

I sat down at the Cullen's table, Alice to my left and Edward to my right. Alice must have had a vision about Edward declaring no more kisses because she asked, "So Bella, how was English class?"

"What does English class have to do with anything?" Emmet asked looking away from Rose.

"Well," Alice began. "Edward and Bella were caught making-out, for lake of a better term, in English. Then Edward declared that Bella shall receive no more kisses." Alice said then added in my ear. "Don't worry Bella it shouldn't last the rest of the day."

The rest of the day went on uneventful. Edward drove me home, and as Alice promised, he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Well so much for will power." I said smirking, taking his hands in mine.

"Well my love, just wait until English class tomorrow." And with that he departed from the drive way, leaving me for the rest of the night. He had to go hunting.

The Next Day!

Edward picked me up in the Volvo, as always.

"How was hunting?" I asked, he pulled away from my house in record time, even for him.

"It was good." He said taking his hand and putting it in mine.

After a few moments of silence, I noticed that he was going faster than usual.

"Edward," I asked, "Why are you driving so fast?"

"Bella, I drive like this everyday." He replied smugly.

"That's not what I mean and you know that." I responded.

'Well, Alice, had a version of you and Mike." I let him continue. "Mike is going to ask you out during English class today."

"And why would he be dumb enough to do that?" I asked noticing that we were already at school. My door was opened and I took it.

"Well he thinks, from my research, that you would like to hang out with him sometime."

"Interesting."

"Well, the thing is in English to day, Mr. Brown is going to use the balcony scene as an audition for the school play."

"What?!?!?!" I asked, no way am I going to be in the play.

"Bella, calm down, I am pretty sure that the play isn't Romeo and Juliet." He responded.

"Well that's just great." I said dryly. This day was shaping out to be just great.

Ok I know that this is really short and I am sorry but I have no idea were to take this story. So ideas or anything like that would be great. I will probably put it was a poll and see what you guys want to happen. Thanks.

Red Roses


	10. READ THIS!

AUTHOR'S NOTE :

Ok sorry guys this isn't an update but I can't use the computer because my brother needs it. I probably will not update till Sunday because I am going to the Harry Potter midnight magic party and then I have to work on Saturday. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter and thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!

-Red roses

P.S. I have figured out what will come next, thanks for the ideas!


	11. The sweet escape

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. So here is the next chapter. **

**Oh and a special thanks to****twilightgirl94**** for giving me the ideas to continue. Thanks, Lex. I only read like half of this over so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

All of the classes before English, of course went oh-so-quick and wonderfully. The period before English was a study hall, which I happen to have with Alice along with Edward. The teacher had to step out of the room for a few minutes, so no talking was permitted, yeah right. Alice and Edward were having a conversation, in there minds, I could tell by the distance look in there dark gold eyes. As soon as the teacher closed the door on her way out, the room became filled with chatter. Alice and Edward were still holding there 'conversation', so I pulled a book out of my bag. I had just started reading when Alice said, "Bella," _Oh no. _I thought. "How do you feel about swimming?" She asked turning around in her seat in front of me.

"I guess it's all right." I replied nervously.

"Great, you are coming with us Saturday." She said turning back around in her seat.

I looked over at Edward for any hint of what was going on, big mistake. He was trying to dazzle me and it was working. What else is new?

"Edward?" I asked I fully turned my body to face him.

"Yes Bella?" He asked back.

"What is Alice talking about?"

"Well, you see, we have a pool and it is suppose to be nice Saturday."

"You guys have a pool?"

"Yes, but its way out in the woods, for the obvious reasons."

"Ok, but it's only going to be like 65 on Saturday and that's if we're lucky." I was so getting out of going swimming with the Cullen's.

"Well Bella, love, the pool is heated."

No response. He took that as the time to say. "Bella, nothing is bad is going to happen." With that he kissed me on the check.

"Ok." I said, turning back forward in my seat.

"Oh, Bella?"

"Yes dear?"

"You should wear that red bathing suit that Alice bought you."

"The one when you came to the mall with us?"

"Yes."

I blushed and Edward chuckled lightly.

"Bella reopen your book." Edward told me, so I did.

The teacher walked in, silence. The rest of the class went by uneventful, and then it was time for English.

The bell rang and we all left the class room. We said goodbye to Alice and then Edward and I made our way to English. He grabbed my hand as soon as Alice turned her back and walked away. _Like she didn't see that._ We made our way to the classroom. We were the last ones in.

"Thanks you for joining us." The teacher said dryly as we walked to the back of the classroom hand in hand.

We sat down in our seats, and then he began talking.

"Well class I know that many of you are excited about the up coming play but the school felt that Romeo and Juliet was done to many times to draw a crowd. There for we have come up with a modern version of the famous play." A girl in the front row asked a question, "Mr. Brown, **(a/n I have no idea what the English teachers name is, so lets just call him Mr. Brown.) **Does this mean that it's kinda like West side story?"

"Well I have never seen that movie."

"Then never mind."

"Does anyone else have questions?" Mike did.

"Do you have to do this?" Of course he would be the one to ask this.

"Yes you do and the class will be nominating the two people to Raven and Teddy."

"Is this a musical?" Someone else asked.

"There will be no singing in this as far as I am concerned. You will be working with the drama teacher, Mrs. Smith to teach you about the theater, but I am in charge of casting."

No one else had any questions. "Great, any nominations for Raven and Teddy?"

Hands shot up in the air, among them, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and Edward.

"Ok let's see, Angela."

"Bella for Raven and Edward for Teddy."

Mr. Brown wrote on the board be hind him under the names Raven and Teddy, Bella and Edward.

"Jessica?"

"Lauren for Raven and Edward for Teddy."

"Mike?"

"Bella and Tyler."

"Lauren?"

"Me and Edward."

"Edward?"

"Bella and Mike."

"Tyler?"

"Bella and Mike." No more hands were up in the air. I sit haven't given a vote so I raise my hand.

"Bella?"

"Angela and Edward." I was the last one to cast a vote. There were other people in the class but they didn't vote. The final count was:

For Raven:

Angela 1

Lauren 2

Me 4

For Teddy:

Mike 2

Tyler 1

Edward 4

Edward and I are Raven and Teddy there was no question about it.

"Congratulations you two, I am sure that you two will do a great job. All of the other parts will be posted out side of the cafeteria doors this afternoon." And with that Mr. Brown passed out the scripts. The ball rang and we all left the class room, and the rest of the day went by pretty quick.

The rest of the week came and went and it was Saturday before I new it. Edward had went hunting the night before so I took the time to go grocery store for Charlie and me.

Before I went to the store I took a shower and got dresses. I put my bathing suit on under my clothes so I wouldn't have to change ten times when Edward got here.

I pulled up to the store and got out of the truck. I went in and was almost done when I saw Jessica, Lauren and Mike standing in front of the candy.

"Mike, I told you twizzlers are the grossest things ever made." Jessica said, grabbing two bags of skittles in stead.

"Whatever, Jess. Hi, Bella." Mike saw me, great.

"Hi guys."

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jess asked in a friendly tone.

"Shopping for the week."

"Oh that's cool. Did you want to go to the beach with us today?" She asked.

"I would love to but I have plans already." I replied with a smile.

"Oh really, with who?" Mike asked.

"The Cullen's."

"That's cool, what are you guys doing?" Jessica asked.

"Edward's picking me up at my house and then we are going to his pool." I replied. "I should probably get going if I want to meet Edward on time."

"Ok, bye Bella." Mike said.

"Bye." Jess said. Lauren was quite.

I walked down the aisle and then I heard Lauren say, "Jess hwy does Edward like her so much?" There was so much hate in her voice, I could feel it.

"I really have no idea. She just came and got him, it's really not that fair." Jess replied.

"Edward deserves so much more than what Bella can give him." Lauren said back to Jess.

I didn't want to hear anymore so I paid and went back to my house.

When I got back to the house I brought the few bags inside and unpacked them. I sat down at the table when I was done. I felt the tears coming. _It's just Lauren._ I thought to myself. _It doesn't matter, Edward loves me not her_. I felt my favorite pair of cold hands wipe the signal tear from my face.  
"Bella, don't worry. She means nothing." I looked up at him and smiled. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go." I said, I tried to stand up but then I felt a pair of cold arms lift me from the seat.

"Edward, I can walk." I said looking up at him.

"Yes I realize love but this is much quicker." Edward replied looking at me.

I didn't respond, I just put my arms around his neck. He brought me over to the silver Volvo and put me in the front seat and then he was driving down the road. We got to his house and Alice came out and opened my door for me.

"Bella!" She said. "We are going to have so much fun today. I can't wait lets go." And with that Edward lifted me on to his back and we were running though the forest.

It was only about two minutes later when Edward stopped running. I opened my eyes and got off of his back. We were at the most beautiful pool that I have ever seen. It was huge, plants were all around it and there was a waterfall. **(A/N There are picture of it in my profile, you just have to picture the pool bigger.)** Then the fun began. Alice already had everything we needed there, blankets, towels, food for me and everything else. Then she left. I was still looking around so I didn't see Edward come from behind me and pick me up.

"Edward put me down!" I said.

"Do you want to get down Bella?" He asked looking at me, dazzling.

"Yes." I said, trying not to lose my train of though.

"Well ok then." Then I was in the pool.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. Moving the hair out of my eyes, I was hit with water again. Edward had jumped in the pool.

I swam to the other end of the pool, but of course Edward cut in front of me.

"Where are you going Bella, love?" He asked dazzling me.

"Mhmmm." He had grabbed both of my wrists and was pulling me with him to the back of the waiter fall.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward asked me, letting go of my wrists for my waist.

"No." I said looking into my eyes.

"Good." He replied then he kissed me but it was cut short when we heard someone yell, "YEAH EDWARD!" It was Emmet, shocker.

**Ok there it is. It was almost 4 pages long. I think this is going to be the last up date for at least a week to 2 weeks. I am going on vacation tomorrow and I don't get back till the 5****th****. Going to the Caribbean, maybe I'll run into some pirates…….. Anyway thanks for all of your reviews.**


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**Ok, I'm back from my vacation! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! Sorry about the mistakes I will read this one over and Lex you can't drown me in my pool because then there would be no one to finish this story.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

I didn't even see Edward get out of the pool and chase Emmet down. I got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. I walked over and sat down in one of the chairs, I was soon joined by Alice.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Listen to this song." She handed me a pair of head phones, I put them in my ear. I slow lullaby started to play then the lyrics started.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.

When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss, I knew it was this song during the first verse. I was almost in tears then Alice changed the song.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast.

Beauty and the Beast, I love that movie. This one made me think. Edward was always calling himself a monster, is the song saying that I am the beauty and he is the beast? I am thinking into this way to much the only way to find out is to ask Alice why she had me listen to these songs.

"Alice?" I ask but she is no where around and she took the Ipod. Great everybody is gone. They pulled a good one over you this time Bella. I thought to myself. I got up from the chair and when over and got my bag, which had a new book in it. I took the book over to the chair and sat back down. I opened up my book and started the first chapter. I got all the way to chapter 10, when I felt cold hands over my eyes. I was so engrossed in my book that I almost fell out of my chair from fright. I heard a light chuckle from behind me, Edward. I put my hands on top of his and moved them off of my eyes. I looked up at him, into those beautiful topaz eyes.

"Bella." He said, in his velvet voice, helping me stand up from the chair. The book fell on the ground.

"Edward." I matched, or tried to match, his tone. Then the music started. The beginning of When You Say Nothing At All began and we started to dance. We danced in a small circle, only needing each other.

Half way through the song I felt the tears starting to come. Edward could feel them to because I had my head resting on his chest. We stopped dancing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked with so much concern in his voice.

"Nothing Edward, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I told him looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you make me so happy, Edward. Do you mean it?"

"Do I mean what, Bella?"

"The song the lyrics."

"Yes Bella, I do."

I had nothing to say to him, this was the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me. I put my head back on his chest and he gave me a kiss on the top of my head. We didn't move for the rest of the song. We stood there holding each other, saying nothing at all, listing to the music, lost in thought. The songs went through It's Your Love Tim McGraw and Faith Hill, The Way You Look Tonight Tony Bennet, Come Away With Me Norah Jones, From This Moment On Shania Twain and finally Beauty and the Beast Celine Dion.

Beauty and the Beast was just starting when I asked Edward "Is this what you see?"

"Yes Bella, it is." His eyes said it all.

"Edward you are not a monster."

"Yes I am. I want to take you from your life, your family, and friends, just so you can be with me." He let go of me and sat down in a chair. He put his hands over his eyes, as if he were crying.

"Edward," I said walking over to him, Just a little change Small to say the least, "I want to be with you and you are not a monster. Monsters can't love." I said moving his hands from his eyes.

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast.

His eyes held pain, I could clearly see that, but they held an undying love that was only for me. I smiled at him and he did the same back.

I sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise.

Edward moved his head from my shoulder and I turned around to look at him. He smiled at me and said, "Bella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have no idea what I did without you."

"Well of course you didn't know because I wasn't born yet." I said smiling at him and got a smile in return.

"You are right." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong.

Then we were quite again, it was perfect, nothing could go wrong. I was looking into Edwards eyes then I placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He said back.

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

"You want to bet?" I asked him putting my forehead to his.

"I am betting against you." I smiled, glad that I wasn't Alice.

When I didn't respond he said, "My silly Bella." Then he kissed me, sweetly, on the lips.

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast.

**There is another chapter, I think that it is one of the best ones but I will let you guys decide on that. Review. I think I will able to update tomorrow and then Eclipses comes on Tuesday. **


	13. Oh so sweet

**Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry if there are mistakes it's late and I got an idea and I couldn't pass it up. YAY ECLPISE TOMORROW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After the most romantic day of my life, we all went back to the Cullen's house. All of my clothes were wet from when Emmet did a cannon ball into the pool. Anyway, we got back to the Cullen's and I was wrapped up in a towel.

"Edward, do you have something I could wear?" I asked him as we got inside through the back door.

"Yes, follow me." He took my hand and we were up the stairs in no time. We went into his room, I sat down on the black couch and he looked through his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

"These good?" He asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"There great." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and walled into the bathroom. It was a good thing that my swimsuit was dry. The clothes were to big, you could tell they weren't mine, even better, they were Edwards.

After I got dressed and went back into Edward's room it was almost 10 o'clock.

"Edward, does Charlie know where I am?" I sat down in his lap.

"Yes Bella, Alice called him and told him that you were going to stay the night at our house." Edward said.

I got up from his lap and walked to the door, just as I thought Alice was waiting for me on the other side.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked still on the couch.

"Alice told Charlie that I was invited, by Alice, to stay the night." And with that Alice and I walked down to the living room.

Me and Alice stayed up till around 1 talking then Jasper came and took Alice away. I looked around the room, looking for Edward. I didn't see him then I felt two cold arms around my waist lifting me into his lap. We didn't say anything, there was no need to. I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up when I felt Edward bring me out to the Volvo.

The ride to Charlie's house was short, but when we got there I saw two cars in the drive way, my truck and another, I don't speak car and driver. Then I saw the driver as Edward opened the door for me. Mike.

"Hi Mike." I said trying to sound happy. I was still in Edward's sweat pants and T-shirt.

"Hi Bella." Mike said back.

Silence.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"I came to see Bella and I wanted to know if she wouldn't mind helping me with me lines for the play." Mike said looking at the ground.

"Mike, I can't, I have to practice with Edward. We got Raven and Teddy." I said, I put my arm around Edwards waist and he did the same.

"Mike I didn't think that everyone else new what there part was yet." Edward said.

"Oh yeah." Mike said, "Bella, I got to go, bye."

"Bye Mike." I said dryly. He got in his car and left. As soon as he was out of sight, Edward started to laugh uncontrollably. I raised one eyebrow. He answered.

"Mikes thoughts." He said then started to laugh again.

"What did he think?" I asked.

Edward stopped laughing and looked me in the eye. "He was wonder why you were in my clothes and why you were just getting home."

"That's not that funny." I said, it really wasn't.

"No you are right, but I have an idea."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but first lets get you inside."

The rest of the day, I spent with Edward. We talked, laughed, and planed. That was until Charlie got home.

The two of us ate dinner in silence and then I told him that I had homework to catch up on and I went up stairs.

I was upset to find that Edward was not there but I climbed into my bed and put a new C.D. in my C.D. player. It was a mix of all the songs that Edward and I danced to last night, Alice made it for me. I put in my ear buds and hummed to the music.

After listing to the C.D. once I started to fall asleep, either to the fact that I could still smell Edwards calming smell or it was just the sweetness of the C.D. I finally drifted off completely too two cold arms around my waist.

**Ok I know that this chapter is short but I am tried and I want to go to bed. The plan will have something to do with the play. Not to much fluff in this chapter but more soon. Eclipse comes out tomorrow so maybe by Thursday or Friday the next update will be up, I need to find out what happens. REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. Hairspray

**Author's note: Ok this will be the last update until the 19****th****; I am going to Maine with one of my Best Friends. So enjoy this chapter, and Review!! I just got the Hairspray soundtrack so this will probably have an impact on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The next morning was a Monday and it was time to go back to school. I was sure that this weekend was a dream; it was just to wonderful to be true. I looked over at clock, 5:45. Great, where's Edward? I thought to myself as I looked at my new C.D. player, from Alice. I put the C.D. in there from the portable one. It started to play the sweet songs as I got out of bed.

I was starting to make my bed when I noticed that there was a package on the bed. I picked it up, from Edward, of course. I opened the letter, it read:

Dearest Bella,

Alice thought that my plan was great and that it should work. You don't need to know what the plan is, just wear the clothes in the back and it will be put in action.

With all my love,

Edward.

Oh course. I thought, I pulled out a black T-shirt from the bag that said ACDC on the front in gray letters and on the back it had concert dates from the 80s. Edward most likely went to this concert with Emmett and Jasper, I thought to myself. That was the only item of clothing in the bag and then there was a medium black velvet box at the bottom.

I picked it up and opened it there was another note in there, from Edward, again. This one said:

Bella Love,

Yes another note but this one is much more important than the first one. This is just a small gift from me to you. I hope you like, Alice told me you would.

My love always,

Edward.

I read this letter over twice before, with shaking fingers, started to open the smaller box within side the other one. Inside there was a topaz colored gem stone with chocolate and white diamonds. (A/N See the picture in my profile.) It was beautiful. I closed the box and sighed.

I finished getting ready, wear the shirt as told, stupid bossy vampires. I had on the T-shirt, with wide leg jeans with black ballet flats. I grabbed the small box with the necklace in it and my backpack and headed down the stairs, not tripping. I walked over to the counter and put the box and backpack down on the counter. I went over to the cupboard and got a granola bar and eat it in 3 bights. Then I felt two colds arms around the back on my neck.

"Do you like the necklace?" Edward asked in his velvety voice.

"Yes Edward, I love it." I answered then he put it around my neck and kissed wear the chair linked.

"Where our hearts meet." He said.

I turned around and put my hands around his neck and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Thank you, Edward." I said giving in a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything you want, Bella, is yours." He said and pulled my into a hug. After a long moment he pulled away.

"We need to get to school." He said, picked me up and brought me to the car.

We got to Forks high school in no time and the door was being opened for me and a hand was offered. I took Edwards hand and got out of the car. Alice came dancing over to us and pulled me into a hug and said, "Oh Bella I just new that you would love the necklace." Edward pulled me out of the hug, kissed my lips and put his arm around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, I like the shirt." Alice said smiling. Oh yeah I forgot about that.

"Oh yeah what is it for?" I asked looking down at the shirt.

"Well it's all part of the plan." Edward said looking down at me, giving me a sweet smile.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Just wait and see." Alice said skipped away. I looked up at Edward and then Mr. Brown was in front of us.

"Bella, Edward, I am so glad that I found you, as you know that the play has been changed from Romeo and Juliet to the one involving Teddy and Raven but that one fell through also. So we will be performing Hairspray. Edward you will be Link and Bella you will be Tracy."

I was so excited about being Tracy in Hairspray I love that movie, it's my favorite and I have the soundtrack from the movie. I couldn't wait.

"The list will be posted outside of the cafeteria before lunch today. Have a good day." And with that Mr. Brown left Edward and me.

"Oh my God, Edward, I love Hairspray, I can't wait to star in it!" I said hugging Edward. I was so excited about this.

"Well according to Mr. Brown's mind, he thinks that it's a good idea that you play Tracy because you fit her well. Also he was thinking about costumes, he has not decided anything about that yet in case you were wondering."

"Edward," I said trying to dazzle him. "What is everyone else playing?"

"Oh Bella, that is not fair, you will have to wait and see, like everyone else.' Edward said and pulled me to our first class.

**Ok there is another chapter and the next update will be after the 19****th****, sorry. Anyway, I haven't seen the movie Hairspray but I bought the book and plan to read it, when listing to the movie soundtrack. Until the 19****th****, Review and have a good next week!**


	15. Kisses

**Author's note: Ok, I am back from Maine and I had a great time with my best friend Britt. Anyway sorry this chapter is short, but I am going to the mall soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I had to wait until lunch and then the cast list was posted.

Tracy- Bella Swan

Tracy's Mother- Emmett Cullen

Tracy's Father- Jasper Hale

Link- Edward Cullen

Penny- Alice Cullen

Amber- Jessica Stanley

Amber's mother- Rosalie Hale

Singers and Dancers Choir- Mike Newton, Tyler C., Angela Webber, (A/N Theses are made up names) Vivian Smith, John Jacobs, and Eliza Georgia.

Please come to the first practice today at 3p.m.

"See, waiting wasn't so hard was it?" Edward whispered in my ear as he led me away from the crowd of people around the door.

"No, I guess not." I said, tilting my neck to look up at him. I kissed him on the check and then smiled up at him.

"Mhmmm." Edward said as his kissed me sweetly on the lips. He pulled away after a few seconds and then put his forehead to mine and said, "Maybe making you wait and see was the best option I had."

"What other options were there?" I asked looking in to his gold eyes.

"Oh my sweet silly Bella, you will just have to wait and see." And with that he bent down again and kissed me on the lips.

After kissing a little more for a little bit, me and Edward just made it in for lunch, so I could eat.

"Were have you two been?" Alice asked as me and Edward sat down at the lunch table with everyone else.

I reached up and touched my hair, it was messy and I realized that, probably from when Edward ran his fingers through it, many times.

"No where, Alice. Where have you been?" Edward said calmly as he brushed through my hair with one of his hands, I blushed.

Alice reached up and touched her short black hair, it was wilder than usual.

"With Jasper." She said looking away from Edwards eyes, looking into mine and winking at me. I had a feeling that out secret was safe with Alice.

**Author's Note: Again, Sorry it was so short. Review, Review, Review.**

**Another thing, I was thinking about a new idea for a new Twilight story after this one. Humor and romance, maybe Bella and Edward making each other jealous. What do you guys think, don't like that idea then let me know. **


	16. More hairspray

**Author's note: OK thanks you guys for all of the great reviews!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a few, but school starts Wednesday and I've been busy trying to get everything ready. And some of you guys were wondering about why Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are in the play, that is simply because I wanted them in there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The rest of the day, after lunch, went by pretty quick and then it was time for play practice.

I walked to the theater with Alice and Edward. Everybody else was going to meet us there. We got in as soon at the bell rang 3 o'clock.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for deciding to be in the fall musical." Mrs. Smith, the drama teacher said. (A/N If any of you have seen High School Musical, the drama teacher is supposed to be like that!)

"As I call your parts please come up and get your scripts. Tracy….." I went up to get my script and walked back to my seat, I really didn't pay attention to everyone getting theirs only because I was looking at how many lines I had to learn.

"Ok, well we have a total of 3 weeks to learn all of these lines and stage movements. That is all for this afternoon, see you tomorrow everyone!" And with that we left.

The next three weeks went by faster than I thought was possible and it was the night of the performance.

Alice had me sleepover her house that Friday night before the show, but of course it really wasn't a sleepover.

"Bella, please just let me do your hair and makeup for tomorrow?" Alice asked me for the tenth time and I was get sleepy.

"Fine Alice, you can do whatever you want." I said and nearly fell asleep on the couch. Then two cold arms picked me up.

"Alice leave Bella alone. She needs to sleep." Edward said as he brought me up the stairs to his room. He put me on the black couch and watched me till morning.

It felt like it had been a total of 2 minutes when I heard, "BELLA! GET UP!" Alice screamed, not the greatest thing to wake up to. I opened one eye and looked up at Alice.

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up!"

"Alice, go away." Edward said but I was to sleepy to really care to were he was standing in the room.

"Fine, I will be back." I heard Edward laugh and then close the door. He walked over and put me in his lap. I put my head on his chest.

"Bella," He whispered in my ear, "Are you awake?"

"No anymore." I said and heard him laugh.

"Oh my silly Bella." Was all he said then he just held me until he said, "It really is time to get up, love."

I sat up and looked at him.

"That was a much more pleasant wake up call." I said then kissed him on the check.

"Good, I'm glad." Edward said as he chuckled.

"What did Alice do earlier that had you laughing?" I asked as I stepped into the door way of the bathroom.

"Do you know about that hand movement were someone points to there two each then points at you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well that's what she did, not very menacing coming from your little sister."

I laughed at his comment and stepped into the bathroom to shower.

I came out 20 minutes later to find Alice sitting on the couch, not Edward.

"Where is Edward?" I asked putting down my over night bag.

"He went with Emmet and Jasper to hunt." Alice said taking my hand and leading out of Edwards room into hers.

About 4 hours and tons of hairspray later, I was ready to breathe fresh air.

"Alice are we done yet?" I asked still amazed at her pig tail hair extensions.

"Yes Bella."

"Ok good. Let's go."

"Bella?" Alice asked when we were outside of the house.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about driving the Volvo?" She asked back giving me a smirk.

**Ok here is another chapter. The next will be up soon. (Hopefully.) It's my moms birthday tomorrow so I really can't tell you how much time I am going to have to update this weekend. Review!!!!**


	17. Diamonds are a girls best friend!

**Author's note: Thanks for all of your reviews on the past chapters! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week but I have been really busy with High School and field hockey and tonight have no homework so a long chapter, I will try to make it at least four pages, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"_Bella?" Alice asked when we were outside of the house._

"_Yes?"_

"_How do you feel about driving the Volvo?" She asked back giving me a smirk._

I looked over at Alice and gave her an evil grin and got into the drivers eat and her in the passenger seat. I turned on the car and Alice already had her music blasting through the Ipod jack. Sparkling Diamonds started to play, on full blast.

**A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat.**

I pulled out and was off down the drive way. When I got to the end of the drive way I took a left and was off to town. Me and Alice both started to sing along to the lyrics.

**Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!**

...Tiffany's...Cartier...

'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

kiss sound, Ah  
Come and get me, boys  
Black Star, Ross Cole  
Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  


**But diamonds are a girl's best friend.**

"Come and get you? I think that I have caught you in the act." A velvet voice said in my ear. I pulled the car to a complete stop and looked behind me, stupid me. I knew that if he was in the car then he would already be out and in the forest somewhere. I looked over to the passenger seat and Alice was gone.

"Well that was dumb, he is already gone." I thought and turned around in my seat and unbuckled my seat belt, with 2 vampires on the lose. I think I will play the Ipod again.

There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're...

Awful nice!

But get that ice or else no dice!

He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend  
Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best,  
Diamonds are a girls best,  
Diamonds are a girls best friend!

Then the song was changed. I looked over at the Ipod and there was a white sheet of paper next to it. I picked it up and it said,

Don't change the song and look out the driver's side window.

It didn't need to be signed for me to know who it was from. I looked out the window and say that the door was already open and see Edward looking at me with a smile on his face. "Driving the Volvo, Bella?" He asked, dazzling me.

"Me? No never." I said not finding the huge smile on my face along with the blush. Edward held out his hand for me and I took it just as the lyrics started to play.

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Come back to me, and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Edward and I danced around in the middle of the street for how long? I couldn't tell you.

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

"Edward, we need to get to the show." I said, pulling away from him and looking into his golden eyes.

"Bella, Alice already called the school and told them that we both had high fevers and that we couldn't even walk from room to room with out falling." Edward said. "Let the understudies do it."

"Ok." I said with no other fuss about it.

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

The song ended and Edward pulled me into a huge hug and then we stood like that. After a while, Edward picked me up and put me in his lap as he got into the drivers door and sat down. He closed the door and just held on to me tight.

Charlie P.O.V.

I was just in the play house when someone told me that Bella was sick and so was Edward and that they are both at the Cullen's.

End P.O.V.

Charlie was just turning around the corner when Edward heard his thoughts. Bella is sick; I have to go get her. I hope that Edward didn't give it to her.

Bella P.O.V.

I must have fallen asleep in Edward's arms, because the next thing I knew we were out of the car and walking into the Cullen's house. Well more like Edward was walking and me being carried.

"ALICE CULLEN!" Edward yelled after he placed me on the couch.

"Yes my dearest brother?" Alice asked sweetly from the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me that Charlie was coming to pick up Bella?"

"Well because it slipped my mind?" Alice said more as a question.

"Slipped your mind? I can read minds, it-" Edward was cut short when Alice came and picked me up and brought me up to Edwards room and put me on the King sized bed, under the blankets.

"Alice you are the smartest vampire ever." Edward said from the doorframe.

"Yes and you are very dumb because you are suppose to be sick to. So get in the bed." Alice said her voice full with authority.

Edward walked over to the bed and pulled me next to his stone cold chest as soon at he was under the blankets.

"I can smell you much more with out all of that hairspray in." Edward said kissing my head. I reached up and felt my hair, Thank God, I thought, that stuff was a mess.

Edward chuckled and Alice left the room and shut-off the light.

Then a few minutes later I heard Carlisle and Esme coming up the stairs with Charlie.

"Pretend to be asleep." Edward said his lips next to my ear then he rested his cold check against mine.

"I want to take Bella home." Charlie said from the other side of Edwards door.

"Just let me go in and check on them, if they are asleep, I am not going to wake them." Esme said opening the door just enough for her to get in and so no one else could see into the room.

She walked over to the bed and placed a hand on the back of my head then said just loud enough so I could hear, "Both of you get ourselves off of each other Charlie is going to come in here, Alice saw it." And with that see left the room.

"Edward," I said. "Don't let me go."

"Never. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Go back to sleep Charlie is going to come in any second." I closed my eyes and put my head against of Edward chest and felt his arms go around my waist and his head on my head. It was very peacefully, until Charlie came in.

He walked right over to the bed and picked me up out of Edwards arms and tried to carry me out of the room but I wouldn't let go of Edward.

"Dad, stop. I don't feel good and you pulling me isn't helping." I said and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Fine. But I want you staying in Alice's room tonight. Really don't want to have that talk with you again, Bella. See you tomorrow." After my dad said this I blushed, lot and Edward was shaking with laughter.

After Charlie was gone I finally fell asleep in my angels arms, but then all Hell broke lose.

**Ok there is the long chapter. I have no idea when I am going to be able to update again with School and Everything. But review and I will try and update ASAP!!! **


	18. Fun, Fun, Fun!

**Author's note: Ok thanks for all of the great reviews on the last chapter; this is the long awaited chapter! So here it is! Also I am thinking of starting an all-human story. Oh and almost 200 reviews so keep them coming!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Last chapter:

"Fine. But I want you staying in Alice's room tonight. Really don't want to have that talk with you again, Bella. See you tomorrow." After my dad said this I blushed, lot and Edward was shaking with laughter.

After Charlie was gone I finally fell asleep in my angels arms, but then all Hell broke lose.

This Chapter:

Charlie left and I snuggled closer to Edward and started to play with his hair.

"Bella," He said in ear.

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep." He said, I could here the smile in his face. I dropped his hair and wrapped my arms around neck and closed my eyes. I was drifting off when I heard the door open and saw the light turn on. Edward, of course, was not affected by any of theses actions, just the vampire doing them.

"Alice, what do you want?" Edward asked unpleasantly.

"You heard Charlie, Edward; he was Bella to stay in my room tonight, not with you."

"Oh yeah, well, do you really think that I am going to just let you take Bella from me?"

"Yes but don't worried Edward I kicked Jasper out of the room so you can snuggle up with him." Alice said, I could hear her trying to hold back the giggles.

Edward made some kind of noise and them I was being lifted from the bed and Edwards arms and was out the door with Alice. She brought me to her room and closed the door. Rose was in there too.

"Alice what are you planning to do?" I asked, I sat down on the bed.

She gave me a evil grin and walked over to her closest that was almost a room in it's self.

After a few seconds she came back with clothes, clothes, more clothes, and paintball gun?

"Alice….." I said looking down at the guns; this was going to be interesting.

"Well Bella, all of us vampires have been planning this for the next time you slept over here. The funny thing is that it slipped from Edwards mind." She laughed at this. "Anyway, it's boys verses girls and we can only play when you are over, so we can make even teams." Alice finished this and handed me some clothes.

She gave me, being the fashion statement it was, gave me expensive clothes and then handed some to Rose.

I went in to the bathroom and got changed and then went back to the room , they were both changed and ready to go. All of us in black, head to toe. Alice handed me the gun and we walked out of the room and then out of the house.

We got to the backyard when I noticed all of the walls put up everywhere, for us to take cover. We walked over to the first wall and then went our separate ways, I walked over to the left and then they fun began.

**Author's not: O k I realize that this isn't as long as the last chapter, but it's an update, right? I bet that none of you were guessing it would be paintball, but if you did good for you. Anyway, I have no idea when I am going to be able to update again because I have homework, a field hockey game to go to tomorrow, and then tomorrow night is gone because I am watching the Blaire Witch Project with one of my friends. Has anyone seen it? Is it any good? Let me know if you have. So anyway (again) this story has almost 200 reviews, YAY for The Sweet Escape. Hands cookies to readers So review and if you are the 200****th**** review the next chapter will be for you and that's pretty much it. SO Review and thanks again and sorry for the very long author's note.**


	19. It's all about me

**Author's Note: OK here is the next update! I would have updated last night but I went and meet Stephenie Meyer at one of her book signings and she is an amazing person. Oh and Edward where's Boxer-briefs, for any of you that were wondering. **

**Disclaimer: I won nothing.**

_We got to the backyard when I noticed all of the walls put up everywhere, for us to take cover. We walked over to the first wall and then went our separate ways, I walked over to the left and then they fun began_.

I got down behind one of the walls and crouched down on my knees. I really hope they are going to play at human speed. But knowing my luck it is going to be all about the vampires.

I kneeled there for what seemed like forever, pun intended. I sat down on my butt and crossed my arms over my chest. Typical, it's all about the vampires. They leave me alone and now I am stuck, do they ever realize that I am still out here? I stopped mid rant. If I really wanted to leave I could just get up and go, if I wanted to.

But I really don't think that Edward, whom I haven't seen, Alice and everyone would be too happy with me. Oh well I think I should just stay here, maybe I can get some sleep. And with that I lied down on the grass and closed my eyes. I listened to the sound around me, well that is silly seeing that everything is asleep but me and family of sleepless-paint-ball-crazy vampires. Oh well they are my sleepless-paint-ball-crazy vampires.

I felt like something was watching me for the longest time. So I opened one eye and saw, nothing. Shocker on that one. I closed my eyes again and was almost asleep when I sat up.

I am so stupid, I thought to myself. I am falling asleep during the middle of a paint ball game with crazy fast vampires. So I sit back up, Indian style and move about 6 feet from the wall.

I sat there lost in thought for a few more moments, when I felt a pair of cold hands running up and down my arms. I get the chills, but not from the cold, the touch. Then I heard a velvet voice whisper in my right ear, "I got you." Edward, who else would it be?

I turn around to find him 5 feet away from me. I take a step closer to him and he takes one away from me. Another step forward, another back/

"Edward." I say calmly.

"Yes Bella?" Edward asked me back in his velvet voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, see the thing is me and you are playing paint ball and you are suppose to hit me with a paint ball. Oh my silly Bella." Edward finished by laughing. HE was still laughing when I hit him with a paint ball. Then the laughing stopped. He just gave me a evil grin and me to, "Run."

And with that I was off, running into the woods and then the woods start to get thicker. I was lost. That's when Edward scooped me up into his arms and started to run through the forest and in a few minutes we stopped. We were in the meadow.

Edward put me down and I walked to the middle and sat down. Edward sat next to me. He took both of his hands in mine and then started to speak, "Bella I realize that you don't want to get married when you are young."

"Yes." I said, waiting for more detail.

"Don't worry am not going to ask you to marry me, yet. But I am going to ask you one thing."

"And what is that Edward?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, even when you are changed into a monster, you will still be my angel. Will you forever be my angel?" And with that pulled out a necklace from a little blue box. (A/N for any of you that don't know a little blue box means that it is from Tiffany's."

"Yes, Edward, yes." I had tears in my eyes when Edward put the necklace around my neck. He wiped away the tears and kissed were they had fallen.

"Thank you." He said and kissed me on the lips.

**Author's note: Ok there is probably only going to be one or two more chapters. Sorry guys but I will be starting another story soon. I think they will all be humans though. Mhmm that should be interesting. Anyway review, review, review! And thanks for all of your review so far!**


	20. Bite me

**Author's note: OK this is the last Chapter of the Sweet Escape. Tear But I am staring another story, were everyone is human; it's going to be called Beauty Lust. It should be up later today! And on with the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I guess that you could say that I got everything I wanted Love, the best person in the world to love me and a whole family. But what I didn't expect Alice to do was…..

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell as Edward and I came out of the woods.

"Yes?" I asked, to happy to care about what she was going to say.

"I am going to steal you from Edward for just a moment." She pulled me away from Edward and in a flash we were in her room. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a bag and pulled out the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. (Picture in my profile.)

Without any fuss, Alice helped me into the dress and did my hair in a matter of seconds, along with my makeup. She handed me a pair of white slippers (Picture in profile), I put them one.

"Alice what is all of this for?" I asked as she opened the door, for the first time I noticed that she had on a black dress (Picture in profile).

"Just come on Bella." Then she handed me a boutique of bright tropical flowers. I walked down the stairs to fins Carlise waiting, in a tux. Oh my gosh, it finally came to me, I was getting married, and I was fine with it. This was all I ever wanted.

We walked out side to find the back yard decorated with the tropical flowers and say Edward up at the front. God, he looked more beautiful than ever. That's when I noticed that Emmet and Jasper were standing over with Rosalie and Alice, who both had the same dress on. Carlise walked me up to Edward, Edward took both my hands in his, Carlise walked over to Esme.

"Bella, you aren't getting married, yet." Edward said.

"What are we doing Edward?" I asked.

"I changed my mind, I want to change you before we get married."

Tears were coming to my eyes, "Thank you." I whispered to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"No, Isabella Cullen."

"Thank you." He put his mouth to my neck and bit.

**Ok so that's it. I hope you liked it. I really hope that I can get up my new story sometime soon. Thanks for all your reviews! So until next time, that's it folks.**


End file.
